The Case of the Spell Gone Bad (Good?)
by kirauza343
Summary: What would have been normal day in Storybrooke is interrupted when everyone wakes up to find that they aren't the gender they were when they went to sleep. It's up to the heroes to find the cause of this disaster, and hopefully a cure as well. Set after everything calms down and Henry is saved from Neverland. Snowing, Rumbelle, and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I've been toying with the idea of doing a gender-swapped version of everything for a while now, but I knew it would just be another one of those massive projects I started and didn't finish. So, when I more lighthearted, slightly simpler plot came to mind involving a similar idea, I finally felt motivated to write. Hence, this fic was born. Now that I've bored you to tears with the backstory I'm sure you don't really care about, here it is!**

Emma groaned as she heard her alarm clock go off, the sound reminding her just how early she needed to go in to the office. She contemplated pressing the snooze button, since surely the sheriff had the right to go in late, but reminded herself she needed to set an example for Henry. With a yawn she sat up, and realized something didn't feel quite right. Emma's hands went to her hair and she frowned when her hands didn't touch her signature golden curls.

_What the?_ Emma thought as she continued to search for hair that wasn't there. As she ran a hand through her hair, Emma realized it wasn't just her sleepy imagination playing tricks on her. Wondering what happened to her hair, Emma reached for the mirror beside her bed. When she saw a strange reflection staring back at her, Emma nearly dropped the mirror. _That's it. I'm going back to sleep_, Emma thought, believing and hoping she was dreaming. Either way, she wasn't awake enough to deal with it yet.

* * *

Belle was up with the sun, just as she was every morning. She sat up in her bed and smiled at Rumplestiltskin who still slept soundly, his head buried into the pillow. Once he came back from Neverland, alive to Belle's appreciation, they had quickly fallen into a simple morning routine. Always an early bird, Belle would fix some tea before settling into a book in the library until Rumplestiltskin woke. After a quick breakfast, the pair would go their separate ways, Rumplestiltskin to the pawnshop and Belle to the now-opened library. It was a simple, yet comfortable routine.

Belle frowned as she stood, realizing her nightgown didn't feel right. "I know it felt fine last night," she muttered before her hand went over her mouth in shock. "This isn't my voice," Belle said quietly to herself. Confused, Belle made her way to the bathroom. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in her new appearance. Whatever happened had given Belle a few extra inches of height, and her long brown hair was now the length of Rumplestiltskin's. Her hands went to her now nonexistent chest as she realized what was going on.

Snapping out of her daze, Belle quickly returned to the bedroom, eager to see if Rumplestiltskin had any clue why she was now a man. "Rumple," Belle said patiently yet urgently as she gently nudged him awake. Groggily he turned, and Belle's eyes widened even further as she took in his appearance. Where there always used to be the faintest touch of whiskers was now completely smooth and the rest of his features were more feminine as well. As his eyes met hers, Rumplestiltskin practically jolted upwards, awake.

"What in the world's hap-" Rumplestiltskin began, faltering when his voice sounded much higher than he remembered it being. He took a moment to look over both himself and Belle, and spent several moments in a contemplative silence.

"Is this some sort of curse?" Belle asked, curious. Even if it was, Belle didn't know anyone in town who would curse the two of them. Regina was tentative friend and Hook didn't possess magic even to curse them even if he and Rumplestiltskin hadn't settled their differences in Neverland.

"No. But only a powerful mage could cast such as spell. Fortunately for us, we only have a few of those in town. The sooner we get this reversed the better," Rumplestiltskin said decidedly. "I believe we need to pay our 'fearless leaders' a visit," he said, and Belle knew exactly who they were looking for.

Emma.

* * *

David yawned as he sleepily wrapped his arms around his sleeping wife. Mary Margaret giggled, and neither of them was quite awake enough to notice anything strange. "Good morning beautiful," David said, kissing Mary Margaret's neck. He froze, realizing his voice didn't sound right and Mary Margaret noticed it too. Curious, Mary Margaret rolled over face to face with her husband, and both of them nearly fell out of the bed in shock.

"David?!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, gasping at the newfound depth of her voice before falling off the side of the bed. "Ouch," she muttered, and David quickly leapt to her side. "You're a woman…and I'm a man…but how?" Mary Margaret asked. Her hand caressed David's now female face. He looked startlingly like Emma, and Mary Margaret mused that that's where her blonde curls came from. Part of her wondered who had taken David's place, but the scar she had given him was still visible on her skin.

"Are you okay?" David asked, helping Mary Margaret up. Even as a man, Mary Margaret was still the fairest of them all, looking prettier than many women in town. Mary Margaret gave him a reassuring nod.

"What about Henry and Emma?" Mary Margaret asked, growing concerned for her daughter and grandson. "Emma?" Mary Margaret called, trying to keep Henry from hearing in the hopes that whatever was going on could be fixed before he woke. It didn't take long for Emma to come downstairs sleepily, but the sight of her parents woke her up in an instant.

"Crap, I wasn't dreaming," Emma groaned. Mary Margaret and David's eyes widened at the sight of their daughter, now a rather handsome young man rather than a beautiful young woman. "You two should put some clothes on," Emma added, now feeling a little scarred for life, with Mary Margaret in a nightgown and David in just his boxers. A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. "I'll get it, you two put some clothes on," Emma said, herself wearing a tank top and sweats. Opening the door yielded a surprising face. "Regina," Emma said, noticing the Queen didn't escape whatever it was that affected herself and her parents.

"As you can see Miss Swan, we have a problem," Regina said grimly. The suit she wore barely fit her new body, but it was about the only thing she had that fit anymore.

"I was hoping you might have a clue as to what's going on," Emma said, disappointed that one of the only other mages in town was just as clueless as she was. "Come on in. Mary Margaret and David are getting dressed and we haven't woken Henry," she explained, leading Regina inside.

"Why not?" Regina asked with a frown.

"I was hoping we might be able to solve this quickly," Emma admitted. "After all, can't you just reverse this? You have more experience with magic than any of us," Emma pointed out.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. This is advanced magic. I doubt even Rumplestiltskin would be capable of such a thing even while he still had magic. I didn't even think such magic was possible," Regina confessed, her frown deepening.

"Here's the thing: it looks like it is," Emma pointed out bluntly, and Regina suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," Regina said dryly as Mary Margaret and David walked in. "You two have seen better days," she noted, seeing that Mary Margaret and David wore each other's clothes, and both were visibly uncomfortable.

"I never knew how…uncomfortable these things are," David muttered, adjusting the strap on his bra. Mary Margaret, Emma, and Regina couldn't help but chuckle.

"Just wait until you wear high heels," Emma said with a small smile. "Now, back to business. How do we fix this?" Emma asked.

"We find the person that did this," Regina said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I certainly didn't expect to get this sort of response for something I just threw together on a whim, so thank you everyone! This chapter has a bit more humor; the last one didn't have much since, well, everyone was freaking out. Anyways, enjoy!**

"I knew your suits had a lot of parts, but this is ridiculous!" Belle exclaimed, exasperated as she attempted to make sense of each individual piece of clothing. "Don't you have something a little less…complicated?" Belle asked, admitting her confusion. Rumplestiltskin chuckled.

"This coming from a woman used to corsets, heels, and other such contraptions?" Rumplestiltskin countered taking a look through her wardrobe. "And I'm afraid that suits are all I have unless you wish to parade about Storybrooke in my pajamas or one of your skirts," he admitted.

"Both sound like a better option right now," Belle said with a frown. The only thing left she needed to put on was a tie. "How does this work?" she asked, attempting and failing to tie it herself. Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"One of life's great mysteries," he teased softly, effortlessly fixing it perfectly. "You seem to have no problem taking them off," Rumplestiltskin noted with a smirk. Belle laughed.

"Yes, well, I expect you'll have just as much trouble if you ever decided to get dressed," Belle countered. "Now, I'm sure we can find something in here that will fit…" she continued, taking a look through the closet until she heard a doorbell. "I'll get it, you get dressed," Belle said, leaving before Rumplestiltskin could say a word in protest. Opening the door yielded a face she didn't recognize and yet seemed familiar. "Neal?" Belle asked, noticing the woman in front of her bared a striking resemblance to what Rumplestiltskin currently looked like.

"So it got you too, huh?" Neal asked before letting out a small sigh. "Is papa?" he began hesitantly, not really wanting to know.

"I'm afraid so. Is the whole town like this?" Belle asked, and Neal nodded. Belle sighed. "Well, come on in. We were just about to head over to Mary Margaret's apartment," she said, ushering Neal into the house. "Rumple's still getting dressed. I may have something in my closet that might fit you better," Belle said, noting the loose jeans that only stayed on Neal's waist thanks to a powerful belt and the oversized hoodie he wore.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick with this," Neal said politely. It wasn't long before they heard the sound of Rumplestiltskin's cane against the hardwood floor, and both turned to face him. He wore one of Belle's longer skirts and one of her most modest blouses, along with a pair of his dress shoes. Belle suppressed a laugh.

"Rumple, I don't think those shoes match," Belle pointed out with a smirk. Rumplestiltskin narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not wearing heels, dearie… Bae," Rumplestiltskin said, visibly surprised to see his son in his living room. Neal's eyes widened at the sight of his father looking like a woman. He already knew his father was affected as well, but that had done nothing to ease his shock. The three stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"If you two are done gawking at each other, we should get going. I don't know about you, but I want my body…Rumple, how do you wear this all day?" Belle asked, removing the jacket in an attempt to get comfortable. Neal and Rumplestiltskin chuckled, the atmosphere growing lighter.

"I like her idea," Neal said, a smile still on his face.

* * *

"Well, who in town can cast a spell this powerful?" Emma asked, relaxing onto the couch. David and Mary Margaret tentatively sat as well while Regina sat in a nearby chair. Of the four of them, Regina and Emma seemed the most relaxed.

"The people in this town that can cast magic can be counted on one hand, and most of them are in this family," Regina reminded Emma. Emma frowned.

"Are you suggesting one of us is responsible?" Emma asked, eying Regina suspiciously.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" a voice called from the staircase. Everyone turned to face Henry, who still wore his pajamas. What caught their eye the most, however, was the fact that Henry, like themselves, was now a girl rather than a boy. "Why am I a girl? And why are my moms guys?" Henry asked, confused. Before anyone could answer, they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Emma said, nonchalantly opening the door before smirking. "Well now, I always knew you were pretty, but I never realized just how much," she snarked as a pirate walked in, clearly not amused.

"Yes, well, I don't recall you being quite so manly, love. As you can see, we have a problem and I assume one of you can fix it," Hook said, inviting himself in and taking a seat.

"Womanhood is becoming of you," Regina teasingly complimented.

"I think that's enough. We need to get to the bottom of this," David said seriously, eager to reverse whatever spell had been cast on them. "Emma and Regina can use magic. Is there anyone else?" he asked, going through the town's residents in his mind.

"Just the Blue Fairy and the other fairies," Mary Margaret answered.

"They aren't powerful enough to cast a spell of this magnitude," Regina argued.

"But no one can enter town, not with the cloaking spell still intact. There has to be someone else with the power to do this," Emma countered. No one in the room had anything to say to that. Mary Margaret's eyes widened for a moment.

"Wait a moment, if we're like this the whole town probably is too! We need to get to town hall, I know it must be a mad house out there," Mary Margaret exclaimed. Regina frowned.

"You have a point. And perhaps we can find Gold and the Blue Fairy as well. They've lived longer than any of us; they might know something about this," Regina said, standing up. "Emma, Henry, I suggest you two get dressed. Hook, I believe Mary Margaret may have something you can borrow," she continued, jumping easily into the leadership role.

"I don't have any girl clothes," Henry pointed out.

"Of course you don't. But I'm sure there's something you have that will fit, and I don't think you should walk around in your pajamas all day," Regina said, and Henry quickly disappeared.

"I've got something you might be able to wear," David said, leading Emma to his closet, and Hook followed Mary Margaret as well, leaving Regina alone in the living room when she heard a knock on the door. She couldn't help but smirk at the sight before her.

"Well, well, I never thought I'd see you in a dress, Rumple," Regina greeted with a chuckle. The trio walked in and Regina closed the door behind them. "Do you have any idea what this magic is?" Regina asked, growing serious.

"I'm afraid not. It's a powerful spell, that much is certain," Rumplestiltskin said.

"I can see that," Regina said dryly.

"Yes, well, someone has to point out the obvious for you, dearie," Rumplestiltskin said, matching her dry tone effortlessly.

"Why don't we settle down so we can solve this little problem?" Belle suggested.


End file.
